When Harry Potter Decided to Go On
by LilyMoons
Summary: Harry Potter had two choices when he died. To either stay and defeat Voldemort, or go on. What would have happened if he decide to go on? Charlotte Underwood, a muggle-born has fought at the battle of Hogwarts. Here's what she experienced when Harry Potter went on.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One; The decision**

"I've got a choice?"

"Oh yes." Dumbledore smiled at him. "We are in King's Cross, you say? I think that if you decide not to go back, you would be able to…let's say… board a train?"

"And where would it take me?"

"On." said Dumbledore simply.

Harry thought for a long, long time. A relaxing train ride sounded quite nice. _Neville's got the sword. He'll finish Nagini off, I know it._ Harry furrowed his brows. Another voice spoke in his head, _But Voldemort._

Harry didn't know what to do. This whole year had been stressful. _It is time for a rest._ Harry smiled. It was time for him to move on.

"I'm coming." said Harry, still uneasy.

"With me?" asked Dumbledore, startled.

"Yes." And at that moment, a train arrived, resembling _The Hogwarts Express_ very much.

"Shall we?" asked Dumbledore, giving one more chance. Harry nodded silently and stepped forward, arm hooked with Dumbledore. The train door slid open and the two stepped onto the train. Harry looked out the window, still in the hallway. The train started and smoothly moved forward. An immense load of relief washed over Harry. After several minutes the train came to a halt, right outside of a town, a bit of it looking like Godric's Hollow, another bit resembling Hogsmeade. Harry looked out, at the neverending town, each bit looking different, farther than the horizon. Trains were stopping at several different places, and Harry knew that they all contained folk in the blessed state of Rigor Mortis. Harry had a hunch that the entrances to heaven looked different to everyone. Harry turned to the right to look at Dumbledore, but he was gone. _Of course, he's already dead. It was all in my head_.

The train door opened and Harry stepped out, a bright light blinding him. Instantly, all the train stops and trains themselves disappeared, sealing him into heaven. Now all he could see was Godric's Hollow, and Hogsmeade. Harry looked forward. A tall, redhead young man was slouching. He had a jokester smile on his face. _Fred_ croaked Harry, and Fred smiled. Fred tried to walk up to him, but another man, much older, stopped him. This man had a wise look, and shoulder-length hair, and a nicely cut beard, a laughing smile as well. _Sirius!_ Harry started to tear up. Next came a thin man, the same age as Sirius. He had lightened scars across his face, barely visible. His arm was around a younger woman, with bubble-gum pink hair. _Tonks… Lupin!_ Harry cried, and cried and cried. _I'm so sorry!_ Two people hugged him, and Harry looked up. It was a young man, with mussy black hair, and round glasses. The second person was a woman, with long red hair, startling green eyes, and a soft face.

"Dad! Mum!" Harry cried. The feeling was amazing, his parents hugging him for the first time he could remember.

"Shh, shh." conforted Lily Potter, stroking Harry's hair like he was a child, "You are home now."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two; A Life Changed**

Charlotte watched as Neville was set afire, and Nagini's head was cut off. Voldemort hit Neville with a stunning curse.

"I have use for him later." cackled Voldemort, "Now, who would like to be next?"

"You monster!" shouted a voice from the crowd of students.

"Fine!", roared Voldemort, "We'll do this the hard way! AND THE BATTLE CONTINUES! You ought to surrender soon, or many more deaths will commence". Charlotte didn't know half of what was going on. Fiona, her sister grabbed her hand and ran. She stumbled after. They ran into the Great Hall, and found themselves dueling side by side against a Death Eater.

"Get… Down…" shouted Fiona as she struck a stunning curse at the Death Eater, who did indeed crumple to the ground, just as another Death Eater joined in.

"No!" cried Charlotte, "You need help!".

"I will not let my second year sister fight!" gasped Fiona, "You should have left! Just hide, but stay by my side!"

"What? You're making no sense!" Charlotte's best friend, Jackelyn, ran over, panting. Even through the crisis, she spoke in her laughing voice.

"Need a hand?" she said.

"Yes!" said Fiona and Charlotte, exasperated.

Soon, the three Ravenclaws were advancing on the one Death Eater.

But suddenly, a green jet of light shot out of the Death Eater's wand, straight at Charlotte.

"No!" shouted Fiona and Jackie together. Immediately, Jackie, jumped straight in front of Charlotte, and the curse hit Jackie straight in the shoulder. Jackie crumpled to the ground, her spunk leaving her immediately.

"Jackie! No, no, no! Jackie! Get up!" Charlotte fell to the floor on top of Jackie, shaking her crazily and crying maniacally

"Sectumsempra!". The Death Eater hit Fiona with the spell, and Fiona lashed out in pain, falling to the floor as well. Charlotte jumped up.

"A little girl, against me, I wonder who'll win?" said the Death Eater, behind the mask.

"I heard this spell, and it ought to do some harm." Anger was curling in Charlotte's blood, Fiona was injured and Jackie was… "CRUCIO!" Charlotte didn't know what sort of spell she had cast, but it worked, the Death Eater was writhing out in pain. _It may be some sort of torture curse_ thought Charlotte and shuddered.

Charlotte crouched back down to Fiona, and stroked her bloody face. Fiona whimpered. A girl, about 18 years old, stepped towards Charlotte, and she looked up. The girl had crazily brown bushy hair tied back, and a cut on her lipp. She kneeled down.

"Is this your sister?" the bushy-haired girl asked softly, behind the chaos.

"Y-y-yes." hiccupped Charlotte. The girl pulled a liquid-filled flask out of her bag.

"Here, it's Essence of Dittany, it'll help her cuts." Charlotte took it from the girl, opened it, and gently poured it over the several cuts. Fiona hissed, but her cuts stopped bleeding, and the marks closed up, although the cuts still clear on her face.

"G-g-go, Charlotte, go with... Hermione, sh-she know what's she's d-doing. I'll b-b-be... okay."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"No." said Charlotte defiantely.

"Go. H-hermione, take her."

"I love you Fiona." cried Charlotte as Hermione picked her up, stroking her hair like a baby.

"I'll be fine." chuckled Fiona and stood up shakily, walking to the stretchers with the dead.

"W-what?" asked Charlotte panicking.

"She's pretending to be dead, she'll be safer there." said Hermione wisely, carrying Charlotte.

"Where are you taking me?" asked Charlotte, immensely confused.

"Your sister wants you to be safe. She and I are in the same year. Last year, we were talking, and she talked about you. Charlotte, right?" asked Hermione. Charlotte nodded. "Well, she said she knew that there would be a battle, and that no matter what, you would be kept safe. I promised her that would happen."

"But what am I going to do? Our parents are muggles, so we're going to be in trouble when they find out."' Charlotte continued to cry.

"My parents are muggles too, but i've been on the run. So they couldn't catch me." said Hermione.

"They haven't gotten to us yet, but next week we would have been." whispered Charlotte.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you." said Hermione. Hermione stopped in front of a tall red-headed boy, with several freckles. The boy had been fighting a Death Eater, and finished him off with a transfiguration spell, making him sprout fur, transforming into a rat.

"Who is this?" asked the boy shrilly.

"You know the Underwood Ravenclaw, Fiona?" asked Hermione. The boy nodded. "Well, this is her sister. I promised to protect her. I have no idea what I've gotten into."

"Hermione! We already have to kill Voldemort!" reminded the boy.

"I know Ron… It doesn't have to be us though. Just be nice to Charlotte."

"You're going to try and kill him?" said Charlotte, eyes widening.

"We've been helping Harry for a while." said Ron quietly.

"Right, you were in his year. Were you close?" asked Charlotte.

"Yes, very much." said Ron and Hermione quietly. Their eyes started to well with more tears, washing off the stains of the old ones.

"MUDBLOOD GRANGER!" roared a voice coming from a maniac woman. Her curly black hair was crazy and gnarled, and her ripped black dress swished at her knees. Her cloak billowed behind her as she ran to Hermione. There was a savage look in her malicious eyes. Ron quickly plucked Charlotte out of Hermione's arms and put her down as Hermione grabbed her wand. But it was too late.

"CRUCIO!" screamed Bellatrix and Hermione writhed in pain.

"No!" shouted Charlotte and pointed her wand at Bellatrix. Bellatrix immediately stopped the curse and reverted her attention to Charlotte. Hermione lunged for Charlotte but was hit with a body-binding curse by Bellatrix. Ron froze, unable to think.

"And who might you be?" asked Bellatrix in a baby voice. Charlotte immediately lost the courage she had just summoned up when she looked into Bellatrix's gleaming eyes.

"Sh-sh-charlotte Und-d-derwood." she stuttered. She had no idea what Bellatrix was going to do.

"Underwood. Sounds much like a muggle-born name, doesn't it?" Walking closer to Charlotte, Bellatrix reached her arm out.

"N-n-no. I'm a pureblood." Charlotte lied.

"Well then, let me ask you this, what is your father's job?" Bellatrix pressed on.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Charlotte started to panic. The lady had said Mudblood, a foul word. It was clear this woman hated Muggle-borns.

"Works in… Diagon Alley. He works in Eeylapes Owls Emporium." said Charlotte, the first thing coming to her head.

"Idiot Mudblood! It's Eeylops Owl Emporium!" shrieked Bellatrix and grabbed Charlotte by her shirt collar. Ron jumped forward, but Bellatrix cast a spell at him, and Ron was blasted back.

"Now Charlotte. I am Bellatrix. You should learn never to lie to me. There's only one way to teach you. CRUCIO!" Bellatrix shouted at the top of her lungs, and dropped Charlotte to the floor, as Charlotte twitched and shrieked and cried. Bellatrix was _very_ angry, as she _hated, hated_ it when people lied to her. The angrier she was, the more powerful her spells. Bellatrix kicked Charlotte as she continued to roll around in pain. Finally, Bellatrix lifted the curse, and right after, said "Imperio." to Charlotte.

 _Follow Bellatrix everywhere, she needs help._ Said a voice at the back of Charlotte's head.

Why? Thought Charlotte. I hate her!

 _Because you should. Now hold her wand for her._

Ok. Agreed Charlotte, and held Bellatrix's wand while Bellatrix fixed her boots. Charlotte followed her as she walked up to three students battling two Death Eaters. One student, was a red-head girl with quite talented spells. Another was a dirty blond girl, with enormous eyes. The last student was probably a year younger, and he was tall and had dark skin. The two Death Eaters were masked.

Bellatrix held her hand out, and Charlotte handed her her wand.

Bellatrix pointed her wand at the red-head. " _Avada-keda-"_

A voice filled the Great Hall and everyone, Death Eaters, parents, teachers, and students stopped. The voice was cold and terrifying, and it hurt.

" _This battle is useless, and we are wasting our precious magical blood. I must say it now, we have won the battle. Fighting more is fruitless, and the deaths are unneeded. It is time for me to take over."_

"NEVER!" shouted several people. Someone cast a spell, and the battle continued. As Charlotte stood there dazed, she was hit with a stunning spell. Everything disappeared.


	5. Chapter 5

"Wake up, little Mudblood, wake up." Charlotte blinked her eyes open to see Bellatrix's crazy eyes looking down at her. Charlotte was lying down on a stone hard bed, in a gray room. At first Charlotte couldn't see a door, but then she noticed it, a steel door glowing in the corner of the room. Charlotte started, but couldn't move.

"It's no use girl, I've cast a body-bind spell on you." cackled Bellatrix, "Voldemort and others cast a grand charm, where everyone was stunned. You had already been knocked out though. We've brought everyone back to their homes, but we are in charge. All you Mudbloods will be interrogated, and if found guilty, then you'll become our servants. All traitors and rebels will be tortured. I've taken the pleasure of you becoming my slave, I quite enjoy you" Charlotte tried to speak, but her jaw was clenched close.

"Ah alright." Bellatrix rolled her eyes. She lifted her wand and gave it a light flick. Charlotte's body immediately felt relaxed.

"Where's Fiona? Where's Hermione? Where's Jac- oh."

"I don't know who Fiona is. But the Hermione brat is in another cell room."

"Let me see her, let me see her!" demanded Charlotte, abruptly jolting up, so that she stepped on Bellatrix's foot.

"Oh you idiot!" cried Bellatrix and jumped back. Charlotte immediately shrunk back onto her stiff bed.

"I'll let you see Hermione. I don't know why but I will let you." said Bellatrix, "But first, this is what you get for stepping on my foot." Bellatrix grasped a handful of Charlotte's hair, and yanked it.

"Aaahy!" cried Charlotte.

"Oh shut up Mudblood! Don't be such a baby." Bellatrix grabbed Charlotte and she stood up.

" _Revaso. Alohomora._ " Bellatrix waved her wand at the door, and it stopped glowing. Then a lock clicked.

"Alright kid, give me your arm." said Bellatrix, even though she was already holding her arm. Charlotte lifted her arm while Bellatrix held tight to it. She pulled a knife out of her cloak, and without warning, slid the knife into Charlotte's arm.

"What!" Charlotte tried to yank her arm away, but Bellatrix's grasp was to strong. As Bellatrix took the knife away from Charlotte's arm, the cut transformed into the word _Mudblood_.

"There. You are mine. As long as we are three feet together, you can't do anything bad." Bellatrix then took her knife and softly pricked her finger, let a bit of blood drip onto it, and stuck the knife where a doorknob would be in the door. She turned the knife, and the door opened. Charlotte looked on, there was a long corridor, and there were rooms twenty-feet from each other. Charlotte and Bellatrix walked down the hall for a long time, until they reached a room, which looked like it had much more security than the other rooms.

" _Revaso. Alohomora._ " Bellatrix again took the bloodied knife and used it as a doorknob. The two stepped into the room, which was identical to Charlotte's, except that one of Hermione's hands and feet was shackled. Hermione had scratches all over her body, and one of her eye's was shut closed.

"Charlotte!" Hermione jumped up, and fell because of her shackled foot. Bellatrix cackled.

"I see all Mudbloods are idiots! Now, you runt, you wanted to see Hermione." She roughly pushed Charlotte forward, and Charlotte tripped. Immediately Charlotte started crying and shaking, hugging Hermione.

"It's ok." said Hermione, petting Charlotte's head.

"Hermione, where's Fiona?" Charlotte questioned. She had so many questions, but Fiona was the most important of them all.

"I-I don't know." Hermione admitted, something she rarely said.

"Hermione!" moaned Charlotte.

"I'm sorry." said Hermione, helplessly.

"What happened?" asked Charlotte, trying to find out _something_.

"I already told you, Mudblood! Do you listen?" cried Bellatrix and took a step forward. Charlotte squealed and burrowed closer into Hermione. Bellatrix laughed.

"Well," said Hermione and narrowed her eyes and Bellatrix, shooting hate, "Bellatrix took over you. Ron released me of my body-bind. Then Voldemort's voice came out. Once he was done, the spells continued for a long, long, time. I was looking for you but I couldn't find you. So Ron and I tried to find Voldemort, through a lot of fighting. Then everything went black. As I lost consciousness, I thought for a moment I was…"

"Oh, Hermione!"

" _Oh Hermione!_ Hermione can't do anything, you little twit. You're all idiots, useless lumps of fake magical blood." mocked Bellatrix. Anger grew in Charlotte. She looked down at the words " _Mudblood_ " etched into her arm. She was sick of this woman. Sudden courage, more courage than she ever had, curled in her blood and before she could stop herself;

Charlotte jumped up, " _Shut up, you monster! Shut up!_ If you ever call Hermione or me useless again… I'll get you! And we are not fake witches, we're real ones, and bloody talented ones too! More talented than you'll ever be!" Charlotte approached Bellatrix and Hermione tried to grab her arm, stopping her, but was yanked back by the shackles. Charlotte raised her fist, about to do anything she could to her. But as Charlotte stepped three feet in front of Bellatrix, she was blasted back.

Bellatrix's eyes were fire. Hate and amazement was reflected.

"How dare you… _Crucio_!" It was the worst pain ever, worse than the first time, and Charlotte screamed, as loud as she could, wailing. She couldn't stand it , not one bit. The pain was agonizing. It was excruciating . She couldn't do it.

"Stop, stop! You'll drive her insane!" Hermione cried. Bellatrix lifted the curse smirking. Charlotte lay on the floor helpless.

"You can have her." Said Bellatrix,"But I'll be back." Bellatrix used the knife as a doorknob, as she had done before, and left. The door continued to glow as it had done before.

Hermione leaned down as far as she could in her shackles.

"Charlotte?" She whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

"Charlotte?" She whispered. Charlotte twitched, "Charlotte please be okay. Please remember yourself. I promised your sister I would keep you safe." Charlotte blinked her eyes open.

"Hermione." Croaked Charlotte. She whimpered.

"Sh,sh. It's okay. You have me."

Bellatrix visited three times a day, giving a bit of food each visit. She would remind them everyday, that their interrogation was coming closer. Soon they lost track of the days.

Finally, one day, she walked in and said, "Get up Mudbloods, we're ready for you. Charlotte, you're going first." Bellatrix unshackled Hermione, pointing her wand at her. Hermione held Charlotte's hand and the two walked out, Bellatrix behind them.

"Now don't try anything funny." Said Bellatrix as they walked to a dim fireplace. Bellatrix grabbed a handful of powder from the mantel, and threw it into the flames.

"Ministry of Magic." She said, enunciating every word. The flames turned green and Bellatrix shoved the muggle-borns into the fire. Bellatrix stepped in after them. Suddenly Charlotte was in a different fireplace. There were several others fireplaces, and people started popping out of them. Charlotte stepped out followed by Hermione and Bellatrix. Charlotte had seen a photo of the Ministry of Magic, and knew this was it. Charlotte didn't know whether to be scared, or amazed. Bellatrix started leading them to where there were several elevators. A statue was in the middle of everything. And it was a gruesome statue. There were naked men, women, and children being crushed by a block. On the block, it read _, Magic is Might_. Hermione and Charlotte shuddered in unison. Charlotte buried her face into Hermione and made a strange squelching sound. Bellatrix led them forward to an elevator. The three stepped in, followed by a tall red-headed man and a short man with a black hair and a nasty grin.

"H-Hermione?" gasped the red-head.

"Mr. Weasley!" Hermione whispered, "You're still working here?"

"No." said Mr. Weasley quietly, "I'm here for the same reason you are probably.

"But you're Pureblood!" Hermione exclaimed. Bellatrix jabbed her in the back with her

wand. Charlotte looked at Hermione searching for answers.

Hermione bent down to Charlotte and whispered, "This is Ron's father, Mr. Weasley." Charlotte pointed her head up at Mr. Weasley, and got a closer look at him. He had dark shadows under his eyes, a pair of glasses taped together, and his red hair was crazy, as if he had just gotten out of bed and not brushed it. His face was disgruntled and there was a line of stress and worry etched into his face. Nonetheless, he smiled at Charlotte. Charlotte held onto Hermione tighter.

"Alright Mudbloods, Charlotte you are first." said Bellatrix. She peeled Charlotte off of Hermione and pushed them out of the elevator. There was a long, black corridor in front, another on the right, and one more on the left. They were all dark and unpromising. It all looked like a maze, and Charlotte knew, that if she tried to run, she would simply get lost in it all. Bellatrix led them down the front corridor, while Mr. Weasley was shoved to the right corridor by the grim faced man. After an age of walking, they arrived at a door, which was, unlike everything else in the corridor, a bright red. There were two people waiting at the door, a tall coffee-skin colored man with a weary look, and a very pale, blond shoulder-length haired man.

Bellatrix thrust Hermione to the two men, who gripped her tight. One hand still gripping Charlotte's wrist, Bellatrix opened the door, in a grand, unneeded entrance.

The room reminded Charlotte of a mini baseball stadium, seats elevated and surround the ground. But, there was a single chair in the middle of the ground, and all the viewing seats were filled with witches and wizards, with pointy hats on their heads, and black cloaks.

"You're late!" snarled a man, in an elevated seat in front of the chair.

"I am sorry, Yaxley. But Mudbloods are quite slow." Bellatrix poked Charlotte and she stumbled forward.

"Sit, idiot!" snapped Bellatrix and Charlotte quickly sat down in the chair. It was steel, and there were cufs on the arms. As Charlotte inspected the chair closer, she realized there were scratches all over it, and it was quite beaten up. The chair was mounted to the ground. As Bellatrix moved to cuf Charlotte to the chair, another woman spoke;

"She's an unarmed second year Mudblood girl, Bellatrix. The cufs don't matter, she's incapable of doing anything." The woman, unlike everyone else, was wearing a pink robe, and had a toad-like face.

"Umbridge is right, Bellatrix, come sit." said another man, sitting very stiffly.

"I will not be told orders, Dolohov!" growled Bellatrix, suddenly going savage, "But I will sit, on my own accord." Bellatrix made her way up the stairs and sat down.

"Miss Mudblood, please state your name." said Yaxley looking down at the quivering girl.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven; A Sudden Escape**

"Charlotte E-e-emma Un-d-derwood." she stuttered.

"Alright, Miss Underwood. Do you know what you are doing here today?" asked Yaxley.

But Charlotte ignored the question, and asked the most important thing on her mind, "Where's my sister?"

"Excuse me? Please answer our question, no comments. _Just answers_." ordered Umbridge.

"Not until I know what happened to my sister!" persisted Charlotte, "Her name is Fiona Underwood!"

"Oh, that twit. We assigned her to be a servant to Pulton Jugson." said Dolohov.

"Now answer my question! Do you know why you are here?" ordered Yaxley.

"Because I am a muggle-born. You are here to interrogate me, but I didn't do anything wrong." said Charlotte truthfully.

"Didn't do anything wrong? _HA_!" laughed Umbridge and picked up a wand. It was a long wand, an ivory color. It was thing, until a bit at the end, where you would hold it. There, it had a grip, and gold sort of studs at the very end. "Is this the wand you have used? 13¼ inches long, Aspen wood, dragon heartstring?" she asked.

"Y-yes." said Charlotte shortly.

"And whom did you take it from?" asked Umbridge, making her voice higher.

"W-what? I bought it at Ollivanders." Charlotte stammered, bemused.

"No, that's impossible. There are really no such things as Muggle-Borns. You could've only stole them from a witch or wizard." smiled Umbridge.

" _That's_ impossible! You can't _steal_ magic from someone, especially when you don't already have abilities!" exclaimed Charlotte.

"SHE LIES!" yelled Bellatrix.

"I'm _not_!" argued Charlotte, "This is all Hogwash!"

"Shut up Mudblood!" roared Bellatrix, "CRU-" Charlotte heard a door slam open, and everyone stood up and pointed their wands at Charlotte. No, not at Charlotte. Charlotte turned around in her chair. There, standing in the door, was Hermione pointing her wand at the Ministry.

"What? Ho-" started Charlotte, and Hermione shouted, "STUPEFY!" Three people in the chairs fell to the ground.

"Expelliarmus!" she exclaimed, and Charlotte's wand flew out of Umbridge's hand, and Charlotte caught it. It had happened so fast. Charlotte sped over to Hermione.

"Protego!" Shouted Hermione as nearly three dozen curses were hit at them. A big half dome-shield protected Hermione and Charlotte, and all the spells were blocked. Hermione grabbed Charlotte's hand and ran. Charlotte slammed the door behind her and put a locking spell on it. The two ran down the corridor.

"That...won't hold… them for long." Gasped Hermione.

The two men outside the door were on the floor, passed out.

"Thank….you….for getting….my wand." Panted Charlotte, gripping her wand tightly.

"Of...course.., I also got the two men's wands. I'm using one."

The two jumped into the elevator, and Hermione pressed the ground floor button, and then the close repeatedly. The elevator door slammed shut, and Charlotte got a chance to catch her breath.

The elevator door slid open and Charlotte and Hermione zoomed out. Heads turned and several people raised their wands.

The two witches lifted their wands simultaneously and started firing every spell they could think of.

"Whatever you do," gasped Hermione, "Don't let go of me." With one more burst of energy, they jumped into a fireplace just as Charlotte felt something grasp her foot. She felt as if someone was hooking her nostrils.

 _Thud_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter** **Eight**

Charlotte felt soft ground.

"Ahh!" Charlotte had landed on her foot, and felt something snap.

"What happened, Charlotte? You didn't get splinched, did you?" panicked Hermione, running over to Charlotte.

"N-no. I landed on my foot. I think it's broken." shuddered Charlotte touching her foot.

"I don't know how to fix it, but I can do this; _Ferula_." Bandages wrapped around Charlotte's foot, and splint it.

"Th-thanks 're remarkable!" gasped Charlotte.

"No problem." said Hermione and blushed just for a moment, until realizing what was happening, "No matter what, DO NOT use magic, because they'll know exactly where you are. You still have a trace on you."

Charlotte nodded seriously, "Can I ask, where are we?" They were in a clearing in a forest, but through some trees, she could see some homes.

"Oh. We are in my old friend's neighborhood. We see eachother every summer, and I guess it was my first thought. Let's see if she's still here. But she doesn't know about magic, so _don't_ say anything. I would never bring an innocent into any of this, but we need some hospitality."

Hermione helped Charlotte up. Charlotte tried to walk in the splint, but it was too hard and painful. So instead, Hermione let Charlotte put her arm around her shoulder. But that was no use either, Hermione was too tall for short Charlotte, and it was too hard for Hermione to crouch so low. Charlotte weakly giggled.

"Oh alright, looks like I'm carrying you." said Hermione and picked Charlotte up. Charlotte put her arms around Hermione's neck and legs around her waist like a monkey, and Hermione supported her.

"Back to where we were in the battle are we?" asked Hermione. Charlotte chuckled, until realising the reason she had first been carried. Her face sunk. Hermione walked, in a rhythmic pattern. She walked through a clearing of trees, and a row of houses next to each other was revealed. Hermione walked across the street, and stood in front of a red house, probably two floors. The roof had several triangular points, and there was a white porch. Hermione stepped up to the porch, and rang the doorbell. Charlotte heard the door open, but couldn't see who had opened it, because her eyes looking the opposite direction.

"Hermione!" squealed a voice, "What are you doing here? It's not holidays yet, is it? And why do you have scratches and bruises all over your face? And who is this? Hermione what is going on!" The first impression of this person to Charlotte was annoying. But to be fair, if she was a muggle and opened the door in May to find her best friend beat up and holding a child, she _would_ have a lot of questions.

"Can I please just come in first, Kat?" sighed Hermione, exasperated.

"Of course!" said the voice, softening. Hermione walked into the room, and put Charlotte down onto a sofa. She was in an old fashioned sort of room, and it was a quite cushion-y room. There were blankets over chairs, and a portrait over a fireplace. The portrait had a man, dressed in General's wear. His face was solemn, and he was wearing spectacles. Hermione's friend was tall, and had cocoa-colored skin. Her hair was in two neat braids, and her face was welcoming. _Hufflepuff_ thought Charlotte immediately. Since she had come back from Hogwarts her first year, every person she saw was immediately sorted into a house.

Hermione sat down next to Charlotte, and her friend sat in the sofa-chair in front.

"So please, Hermione, can you tell me what's going on?" asked her friend.

"Well, there was a gas leak at our school, and several people got injured. We all needed to go home early. My parents are in Australia for a year, so can we land here for a few days?" asked Hermione. It was clear to Charlotte that Hermione had rehearsed this.

"Of course! But who is this, and no offense- why is she here?" questioned the girl. She gave Charlotte the look, a look that all adults gave her, as if saying "Hi there, cutie. You haven't a clue of anything, you're too adorable."

A look of panic grew on Hermione's face. She had not rehearsed anything for _this_. Charlotte's stomach turned. "Oh..uh." started Hermione, and Charlotte jumped in.

"I'm Charlotte. My parents are away for work, and Hermione here volunteered to house me." Hermione looked at Charlotte smiling, and gave her a _clever girl_ look.

"Nice to meet you Charlotte, I'm Katherine. But people call me Kat. Do you want a stool for your foot?"

"Yes please." said Charlotte gratefully. Kat drew up a maroon cushioned stool, lifted Charlotte's bad foot, and slid the stool underneath it and rested Charlotte's foot on it.

"Can I get you a drink, any food?" asked Kat, surprisingly hospitalizing.

"Oh yes please Kat!" exclaimed Hermione.

A few minutes later, Kat returned, with glasses of water and a tuna sandwich for each. Charlotte thanked her, and Kat sat back down. Charlotte took a bite into the sandwich. It had been a week, probably more, since she had eaten any real food, besides the stale bread and old chicken. She inhaled the sandwich, and Kat looked amazed at the two.

"You must've been _very_ hungry! When was the last time you all ate?" laughed Kat.

"We've just had munches of food, very busy getting here, on the train." lied Hermione.

"Oh I see. Would you two like to wash up? We're about the same size, so I'll lend you some clothes, Hermione. But Charlotte, I'm afraid I don't have anything that'll fit you."

"It's fine, we brought a suitcase." said Hermione.

"You did? I didn't see…" started Charlotte, but Hermione raced out the door, moments later, she returned, shoving something down her boot. Charlotte smiled, Hermione had just conjured up a suitcase.

"Well, Hermione, you can lead her to the bathroom. Once you're done, you can either take a rest, or come back down here. My parents will be arriving at 4:00." smiled Kat.

"Thank you so much, Kat. We really appreciate." said Hermione, hugging Kat.

"Anything for a friend!" Kat waved her hand in a _it was nothing_ gesture.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine; Family**

Charlotte peeled of her old dirty clothes and stepped into the shower. The hot water felt amazing on her. The second the water hit her body, the grime rolled off Charlotte's body, and Charlotte thrust her head back in an _ahhh._ Charlotte took a bar of soap and lathered it all over her body, then washed her hair. When she was done, she stood in the shower a few more moments, letting the steaming water fall onto her. It was so relaxing, after the last painful and uncertain days.

After the shower, Charlotte pulled out a crisp shirt and soft pair of jeans and dressed into them. Charlotte looked into the mirror, and was shocked by her appearance.

Charlotte's pale skin had scratches all over, and she looked exhausted. Her brown hair and bangs were wet from the shower, but when not, it was very shiny and straight. There was a look of sorrow in her brown eyes. Charlotte brushed her hair and put it into a wet pony. So much had changed in the last week and a half. Her best friend was dead, she was unable to see her sister, and now here she was, with an all-of-britain-wanted girl who Charlotte had never known before.

Warm tears rolled down Charlotte's cheeks. She had experienced pain beyond anything she could've imagined two weeks ago. She remembered the feeling of Bellatrix torturing her in the cell, how she felt she could burst, felt the sanity leaving her…

"Charlotte?" knocked Hermione from outside the door, "Are you alright?"

"Y-yes." said Charlotte and opened the bathroom door. Hermione was holding a fresh pair of clothing in one arm. She saw Charlotte's tear streaked face and frowned.

"No, no you aren't. What's the matter Charlotte?"

"What's the matter? _What's the matter?_ Everything's the matter! I have no idea where Fiona is! I am in so much pain! I am in a stranger's home! You and I are being chased! I've been tortured by a maniac blood-thirsty woman!" Charlotte cried out shrilly.

"Oh, I know Charlotte. I'm so sorry." sighed Hermione. She reached out to hug Charlotte, but Charlotte backed away.

"All I want is Fiona." sniffled Charlotte.

"I know, and we will find her and rescue her. I promise." Hermione leaned in for another hug, and Charlotte, hugged her quickly and stepped back.

"We could have gone to my parents." said Charlotte.

"Oh! No!" gasped Hermione.

"What?" asked Charlotte, fear in her voice as she spoke.

"N-nothing." said Hermione, with a scared look.

"Hermione, tell me!" demanded Charlotte.

"Really, it's nothing."

"No, it's not nothing. Tell me, I'm not just a kid." argued Charlotte, "I'm sick and tired of people lying to me."

"Does the ministry know who your parents are? Do they know where you live?" squeaked Hermione.

"Well of course, they had someone come over to tell us Fiona is a witch. They could find us in an inst- Ohhh nooo! No, no, no, no, no." Charlotte shrunk to the ground, head in her hands.

"Charlotte…" whispered Hermione.

"We've got to save them!" shrieked Charlotte and grabbed Hermione's hand, "We live in Warwicks lane, number 8."

Hermione stood there, gaping at Charlotte.

"Don't just stand there Hermione, apparate!" Charlotte tugged at Hermione's arm. There was a look of sorrow in Hermione's eyes.

"I... " whispered Hermione, "It's, It's too late. By now, they've already got them."

"No! It's only been several minutes, come on Hermione, we have to try!"

"Charlotte, it's too much of a risk. What if we apparate and they're there? Besides, even if we do get to your parents before the Death Eaters, what do we do for them?"

"They can come with us." said Charlotte, looking straight into Hermione's eyes.

"Muggles can't apparate, Charlotte." sighed Hermione.

"Well, how did you protect your parents? You can do the same thing for my parents."

"Charlotte…" Hermione looked at Charlotte with so much pity. She had done the right thing for her parents, but she couldn't do it to Charlotte's. Hermione's eyes started to well with tears, but she blinked them back.

"Come on, Hermione!"

"No." said Hermione.

"So we just let the Death Eaters take them? Leave them to be tortured?"

"It's too late Charlotte." sniffed Hermione.

Charlotte opened her mouth, about to argue back, but closed it. She closed her eyes for a moment and when she opened them, they were filled with tears.

"Ok.

'What happened to your parents?" asked Charlotte.

Hermione hesitated, then spoke, "I cast a memory charm on them. Gave them a new name and everything. You see, they don't have a daughter and they pursued their life dream of moving to Australia."

"Oh I'm so sorry Hermione! That must've been really hard."

"Well it was the right thing." whispered Hermione, but with doubt in her voice. She stared for a long time, and then quickly shook her head, stopping the daze, "Well, I think I'm going to take a shower now." Charlotte stepped out of the bathroom and Hermione closed the door. She ran to the bed, slammed onto it, and sighed deeply into the pillow. She turned over so that she could look up at the ceiling, and started to day-dream.


	10. Chapter 10

_Hey guys,_

 _I just want to let you know that the next chapter is with Harry, back in heaven._

 _Thank_ _you so much for following my story and I would love to hear some reviews!_

 _LilyMoons_

 **Chapter Ten; The Muggle Games**

 _The girl!' shrieked Bellatrix, 'The girl, we need that girl!'_

' _She is gone. None can find her.'_

' _Look more, look! This cannot work without the girl!'_

Everything went black and Charlotte jolted upright. _It must have been a dream, nothing more,_ Thought Charlotte, though it had felt a bit more than that. It had the usual floating feeling and fogginess of her dreams, but it had felt sharper, a little more distinct. Charlotte tried to shove the dream out of her mind, and she had had enough of Bellatrix and her acts for a lifetime. Charlotte looked around the room, and spotted a book shelf with several games. She stood up and walked over to it, intently. Each step she took she clutched something to keep her balance

There was a deck of cards, mancala, Jumpin' Monkeys, Connect four, and scrabble. Charlotte, with interest, pulled out her two favorite games; Mancala and Connect four. The mancala set was wooden and smooth. When she opened it up, she was startled by the beautiful mancala marbles of several different colours. She reached her hand out and picked up a particular marble, one of which that was a turquoise. It had swirls of purple and was quite flat.

"You like the set?" Charlotte jumped and turned towards the door, where Kat was standing. Charlotte nodded. Kat stepped closer. "My Gramps made them for me, each one was hand done." She smiled at Charlotte, and the ends of her eyes crinkled, "Now you look a lot better with a fresh pair of clothes, don't you? How's your ankle?"

"It's better, but still quite swollen." said Charlotte.

"Well I brought some ice for it." Kat pulled out her arm that was behind her back to reveal and ice pack wrapped in a dish towel.

"Oh thank you!" Charlotte put the games down and hobbled over to the bed, sat down, and Kat handed her the ice pack which she wrapped gingerly around her ankle and foot

"No problem! Do you want to play any of these games?"

Charlotte was about to say it was fine, then realized she really did want to.

"Yes please. Can we play a game of connect four?"

"Of course." Kat smiled and walked over to the bookshelf picking up the game. She then walked back to the bed, and sat on the other end. Charlotte was leaning on the pillows of the headboard, her good foot folded over her bad leg that was sticking out with the ice wrapped on it. Kat was sitting in front from Charlotte, in a criss cross position. Kat set up the game and split the colours.

"Would you like to be red or black?" she asked.

"Black, please. So you can start then." said Charlotte. Kat nodded then split up then gave Charlotte the blacks. As Kat made her move, she started a conversation.

"I used to play this almost everyday, it's been one of my favorites." said Kat.

"Me too, and it's quite addictive, isn't it? After one round, you want to play on and on and on." responded Charlotte.

"Exactly." smiled Kat.

"Hermione and I would play it together usually. Been playing this since we were friends, and that's been ten years. Then she went off to your boarding school, and now we only see each other in the summer. But when we do, we cherish every moment." As they each spoke, they played the game.

"That's really sweet."

"What about you, do you have a bestest friend?"

"I never really had a true one until I went to Ho- my boarding school. There, I met Jacelyn, or Jackie. She's really quite funny and we confide in each other. I'm going to visit her house this summer, and we-" Charlotte's face dropped. No, she wasn't going to visit Jackie at her house, Jackie was _dead_. It took everything it could for Charlotte not to cry.

"Are you ok?" asked Kat kindly, and put her arm on Charlotte's shoulder. Charlotte looked up into Kat's big eyes.

"Yeah, I just remembered I left my… uh… cat at school."

" _You left your cat at school?!_ "

"Stuffed cat." said Charlotte quickly, "She's very special to me." But Charlotte had left her owl at school. Something dropped in her stomach. The last thing she needed was to loose her pet, Gwenaël. _He probably flew off to safety during the battle,_ thought Charlotte, knowing _that_ was something she could be reassured about. They continued to play the game, talking about pets and binkies, and finally Charlotte exclaimed, "Connect Four!" Kat groaned and lay down, then sat right back up.

"Well that was quite a long game wasn't it?" chuckled Kat.

"It sure was." said Charlotte. A moment later and Hermione stepped out of the bathroom, in her jeans and a shirt and sweater. Hey hair was still bushy even when it was wet.

"Have you guys been playing connect four?" laughed Hermione.

"Yes. Turns out this little one is pretty good!" Kat patted Charlotte on the head.

"I have my strategies." muttered Charlotte.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven; Looking on**

"Harry may I ask why you're here?" asked Fred and nudged Harry's left. They were sitting in the kitchen of a mock Number 12, Grimmauld place.

"I had to die. I was another horcrux. Voldemort can't be defeated if I had lived."

"You were a _what?_ " asked Fred and gaped.

"Fred, how do you know what a horcrux is?" asked Sirius from across of Fred.

"I have my sources."

Harry wasn't going to tell them that he had a choice to stay. They would've loathed him for that, and Harry already started to feel he had made a humongous mistake. So instead, h changed the subject, to about daily life here.

About two weeks later, a thought struck Harry, and he immediately went to solve it. Harry had decided to live with his parents in their non-damaged home in Godric's Hollow. He could visit anywhere he wanted, with the blink of his eyes. Here, you lived just like you would live a normal life, and you even slept. Though no one ever got tired. You could also eat, just for the taste, and you wouldn't gain any weight. Fred had sure been taking advantage of that. Harry went down stairs to the kitchen of his home, and saw his mum and dad sitting at the table, eating breakfast.

"Hey guys," said Harry suddenly aware, "Is there a possibility that I could see my friends? Like "watch over" them, just to see how they're doing?" Harry sat down next to his dad.

"Do you hear this guy?" asked James, " _Is there a possibility I could watch over them?_ " Harry's stomach dropped. No then, there wasn't. He was stuck here forever, unknowing of everything else.

"Of course there is, Harry!" exclaimed James suddenly, "Lily," Lily smiled from right across the table, "And I, visited you _all the time_. All you have to do is simply close your eyes, and imagine the person, or place you would like to visit. And focus. You can follow them around. But if you do it 24/7, it'll start to take your strength. We recommend ten minutes twice a day max."

" _That's it_?" exclaimed Harry, "Only ten minutes?"

"Yes. Here, we don't hurt or get sore or anything. But when you visit the real world too much, you will lose strength." said Lily softly.

"Ok. Well, I think I might do it right now." said Harry.

"Go ahead, Harry." said Lily, "Focus, concentrate."

"I'll be right back." Harry closed his eyes and focused. He imagined Ron in his head. Soon, the image formed into a scene.

" _Ronald Bilius Weasley, you are charged with the connection of Harry Potter and a runaway mudblood, do you deny it?"_ Ron was in the same courtroom Harry had been in for his hearing in fifth year. Ron was shackled to his chair and a man with short white hair and a slick beard was interrogating him.

" _No, I don't!" said Ron defiantly._

" _Well then, you made this all so much simpler…" said the man._

" _Now tell me where Hermione is!" roared Ron._

" _The mudblood you were connected with?'_

" _Not… Oh whatever!_ The mudbl- I was connected with _. Where is she?"_

" _She was taken here to the Ministry of Magic for her hearing, and then she broke free and ran away with another mudblood."_

" _She outsmarted the Ministry? Blimey."_

" _Now that I have told you, may we continue?" The man looked deeply into Ron's eyes and lifted his wand._

" _Yes." said Ron quickly._

" _Tell me everything that happened this year. Everything."_

" _Harry, Hermione, and I ran away after the wedding, and camped in several different forests."_

" _And why did you do that?"_

" _To avoid you all, of course. We were caught once, at the Malfoy Manor, but we_ escaped _. Right under your noses."_

" _And then you three stupidly came to Hogwarts. Many are dead because of you. So much magical blood has been wasted." said the man, and finally got to Ron. The man smiled, discovering this, "Now, we here charge you guilty. The punishment; Torture and labor. After these two days, you will be sent back to Hogwarts with the others. Everyone is redoing their school years, to_ properly _learn magic. Under_ close watch _though. Thank you."_

 _Two men unlatched Ron from his chair and walked him out._ Harry started to follow Ron, but changed his mind. He had only ten minutes left, and that was it for the day. He was already feeling a little tired. So instead, he closed his eyes once more and imagined Hermione. Soon he was in a new scene. Hermione was standing in a bedroom with a younger girl and a girl the same age as Hermione. Harry felt relief wash over him as he realized Hermione was away from the Death Eaters. But as he looked closer, he saw scratches and bruises all over Hermione, and the same to the younger girl. The younger girl was sitting on the bed, one foot poking out with ice on it. The third girl though, looked perfectly fine.

" _My mum and dad should be arriving very soon, as you can see they're late. They said 4:00 and well, now it's 5:00. I'm going to set the table and will call their office to see if they're still there. I have let them know you're here, so they'll bring back ingredients for dinner for five." The girl left the room leaving Hermione with the younger girl._

" _How was your shower, Hermione?" asked the little girl._

" _It was quite nice, Charlotte, thank you. Very relaxing."_

" _Good." said Charlotte, "I have a question."_

" _Go ahead."_

" _What comes next? I mean, we ran away from them and we can't just stay here forever."_

" _I don't know." admitted Hermione._ Suddenly, Harry felt himself collapse, and snapped his real eyes open.

Fred was now in the kitchen, along with Lupin.

"How come you guys are here?" asked Harry.

"Well, I wanted to say hey to you, and show something new I invented." said Fred.

"And James told me to come over, help you with visiting if you did need any help." smiled Lupin, "You did pretty good."

"And you were gone for a long while." said Fred.

"Actually he was only gone for 17 minutes. I was counting." said Lupin, coming up from behind Harry, "I almost stopped you at ten, but then decided not to. How do you feel?"

"I was dizzy for a second, but now I'm fine." Harry put his hand to his forehead, right where his scar was.

"It's not still hurting, is it?" asked Lupin, something changing in him.

"No!" said Harry quickly, and his scar had honestly not hurt for a while. Here in heaven, it was a lot lighter of a mark on him, barely visible.

"Well that's a relief." laughed Fred, "Now _please_ let me show you my next joke trick!"

"Of course, Fred." Harry smiled. Even after Fred had died, he had continued to invent tricks. Harry felt a pang in his heart. Fred, only 21, had died. He had no twin now, and was all alone. He couldn't ever go back to his real joke shop, and he couldn't make new tricks for it. His tricks he had invented now would never go on to anything more. Harry tried to shove that thought aside and he followed Fred into the living room to display his trick.


	12. Chapter 12

"I don't know." admitted Hermione. There was a soft breeze over Hermione and Charlotte, then immediately went away. The breeze felt as if it was a wave of ice and cold water. Hermione jumped and Charlotte shivered.

"What was that?" ask Charlotte.

"I'm not sure. All the windows are closed." said Hermione and looked around. It reminded her oddly of when she fell into Nearly Headless Nick by accident, "So, I see you like connect four too?"

"Yeah. I also really love mancala." said Charlotte.

"I've never played that before." Hermione confessed.

"Really?" exclaimed Charlotte, "Can I teach you?"

"Well, uh...sure!"

"Ok, can you bring the set over?"

"Ok." said Hermione and walked up to the bookshelf, picked up the mancala set, and sat in front of Charlotte "So, how do you play?"

"Well first, let's set up." Charlotte opened the set, "You see how there are two rows of six pits?" Hermione nodded, "Well, we each get one ow. Now, we need four marbles in each pit." The two silently set the game up quickly.

"Ok, that big pit on your right is the store. It's where you store the marbles. We start with one of us picking up all the marbles out a pot on our side. I'll start. We move counter clockwise, dropping one marble in each of the pots as we go. Don't drop any marbles into your opponent's store, but always drop one into your store. If your last marble is dropped into your store, then you get to go double. If the last marble you drop is in an empty pot, you capture that marble and all the marbles in the opposite pot. Then the next person goes, then back to you, then back to your partner, and so on. When one side runs out, the player of the opposite side takes all the marbles from their side. Whoever has the most marbles wins. Oh, and put your captured marbles in your store. Simple enough, right?" Charlotte had been giving examples as she talked, and looked up at Hermione. Hermione was staring blankly at Charlotte, dumbstruck.

"Yeah. Sure. Ok. Well, let's start then."

Charlotte moved and the game began. Throughout the game, Charlotte gave Hermione tips, telling her to always plan ahead. Hermione, started to catch on, and the two were fully immersed in the game. Charlotte won the first game, so they played a second. She won again, so they played a third. Finally Hermione won, with a sort of triumphant look.

"You're really getting the hang of this! You're pretty good."

"Thanks." said Hermione and blushed. They heard the door open downstairs and loud footsteps. Hermione instantly took the death eater's wand out of a drawer and raised it in defense. She took Charlotte's out as well and threw it to her. Charlotte caught it, after a struggle to grasp it. After a few moments of silence Hermione relaxed a bit.

There were footsteps coming up the stairs and the door opened. Kat's mum and dad were standing at the door with her. As fast as lightning, Charlotte and Hermione shoved their wand behind their backs.

"Oh hello Mr. and Mrs. Triggs." said Hermione, sticking her wand behind the pillow.

"Hello Hermione, it's very nice to see you." Mrs. Triggs was a plump woman, with a warm smile and big eyes.

"We were hoping you would visit again." said Mr. Triggs. Kat looked most like him, as Mr. Triggs was tall and had the same face expression as Kat. It took a moment for the Triggs to notice Charlotte, and Kat spoke quickly.

"Oh, Mum, dad, this is Charlotte. Hermione volunteered to watch over her after the gas explosion."

"Well, it's very nice to meet you, Charlotte. We are looking forward to getting to know you." smiled and the tips of his eyes crinkled.

"My dear, what happened to your ankle?" asked Mrs. Triggs seeing Charlotte's ice on her ankle.

"Oh, I um… When the explosion happened, a bunch of people were running. Though it was no big deal, of course they got frightened. Well I got pushed over, and you see, I hurt my ankle."

Mrs. Triggs nodded and smiled, but eyed Charlotte suspiciously. For a moment their eyes locked, then Charlotte looked away quickly.

"Well I hope you feel better." Said Mrs. Triggs, "Now if you excuse us, we're going to be making dinner, Kat and I."

and Kat left, leaving Mr .Triggs by the door.

"I guess I'll just leave you two now. See you in maybe… 30 minutes." As Mr. Triggs left, he closed the door.

"They seem nice." said Charlotte.

"Oh yes, they are." smiled Hermione.

Suddenly Charlotte was reminded of her dream, and before she could stop herself, it popped out of her mouth.

"Hermione, I had a very strange and almost real dream."

"You did? When?" asked Hermione and looked straight at Charlotte.

"When you were taking your shower."

"Well what happened?" Hermione leaned in intently.

"Well, it felt like I was there sort of, in it. My dreams are usually like that, but there was something about this one that was different, I just can't tell how." Charlotte thought for a moment, then continued. "Well, anyways, It was very short. Bellatrix was saying something like 'The girl. The girl! This won't work without her.' For some reason I feel as if they were talking about _you_ , Hermione. But what would want with a muggle-born?"

"I-I'm not sure, Charlotte. But it's best you forget about it." said Hermione, worry in her eyes.

"But Hermione, I think it's important. There's something telling me it is." said Charlotte, confidently.

"I said forget about it. It will only make things worse. Trust me, okay Charlotte?"

"I just-"

"Please Charlotte. Bad things have happened before." Charlotte looked down and nodded her head, resigning.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

"Want to play another game of mancala?" Asked Hermione with a smile that did not quite reach the eyes.

"Uh… sure." Hermione and Charlotte set up mancala and started to play. Charlotte's mind was swirling around though, wondering why Hermione didn't like the visions. What had happened? Being Charlotte, she wanted to know everything, every little bit of anything. Charlotte continued to play mancala, but lifelessly, her mind far, far away. After several more games, Hermione fell back into the bed and said;

"I'm feeling a bit drowsy right now. If I fall asleep, wake me when supper is ready."

Charlotte nodded and Hermione curled up and closed her eyes. Hermione slept on her left side with her legs curled up and her arms holding her chest. Charlotte watched Hermione for a few moments, then turned onto her back to look up at the ceiling. Charlotte's personality was very inconsistent, especially now. She tried to look back on when she was most like herself. Her sister said she was a very stubborn girl, who was determined in her mind, while her parents thought she was a curious little soul, wise beyond her age. Lately Charlotte hadn't thought she was any of that. She had let herself be led by someone else, and had given up several times.

 _From this moment on_ , thought Charlotte, _I will not let anyone defeat me. I will be the Charlotte I know I am. I will not let anyone hold me back._ Unconsciously, Charlotte nodded her head. Thinking that, she relaxed, and tried to find some happiness. She closed her eyes and imagined the last time she had fun with Jackie.

It was the day before The Battle, and she, Jackie, Ronan, McGregor, and Raquel were in the Ravenclaw common room.

Jackie was mocking Professor Carrow. She had put her hood up and made her body all stiff, her eyes were wide, and she dropped her jaw.

" _Quitinin, please come up."_ said Jackie, deepening her voice and drawling. Raquel stood up as Quitinin, walking like a proud gorilla, pouting his lips, and squinting his eyes.

" _I, Professor Amycus Carrow, the most_ amazing _teacher you will ever have, will now demonstrate the imperius curse on Mr. Quitinin here."_

" _Wait, what?"_ said Raquel in a very deep voice, looking around, and behind him.

" _Be quiet Quitinin."_ said Jackie and pulled out her quill, as if it was a wand, " _Imperio."_ Raquel stood there and did nothing, blinking blankly

" _Wha- why is this not working?"_ Jackie shook her quill and repeated the spell over and over again, " _The imperius curse is not working for me? I, an astounding teacher and wizard? Maybe the most amazing yet? Besides of course, the dark lord. How can this be?"_

"Uhhhh" said Raquel, staring out.

" _Oh sit back down, Quitinun."_ Raquel step forward onto Jackie's cloak, and as Jackie stepped forward, she fell. Raquel turned around and looked at Jackie on the floor, then walked back to hs it. Everyone broke out in laughter. Jackie still on the floor, looked up at everyone and spoke again, as if she was Carrow.

" _How dare you laugh at me? I, who have taught-"_

" _What is going on, may I ask?"_ said Alecto Carrow suddenly, walking into the Ravenclaw tower. Everyone stopped in their tracks.

" _Oh, I was just uh, practicing my spell for the Dark Arts and I fell over my robe."_ said Jackie quickly, hiding her smile. Alecto eyed her suspiciously then said;

" _Very well, but I ask you be silent. And magic and the Dark Arts are no laughing matter."_ Alecto swooshed her Robe, and walked off to watch the other students. Jackie stood up and sat down in her chair, and the group covered their mouths to suppress their quiet giggles.

Charlotte smiled and opened her eyes. It was nice once and a while to escape reality.


End file.
